Busy Moments
by P. Buffay
Summary: So every year they have a special day...
1. Chapter 1 The Brain Marathon

**_Busy Moments_**

_by P. Buffay_

_Hey guys!This is my 2nd fic. I'm so glad you liked my1st one. Anyway, enjoy chapter 1 and don't forget to review when you finish it. (I'm sorry aboutany misspelling.) ENJOY._

**Summary: So every year they have a special day… **

**Chapter 1: The Brain Marathon.**

The creator of Malthusian's theory! – The showman asked.

Bam! – Torrington's bell ringed.

And Torrington! – He pointed to the bench with the letter "T"

Thomas Malthus! – Diana answered.

That's right! – The showman confirmed the point. – All right then, Torrington Academy and Spring Bridge Academy are drawn in 49 points. Who guess the next question right, will be in the national final on Sunday! And the last question is: Who found out the genetic?

Bam!- the extremely loud sound of a bell echoed in the auditorium.

And… Torrington!

The answer is Gregor Mendel. – Diana answered trustful.

And that's correct! – The showman confirmed. – Torrington Academy wins Spring Bridge and is in the national final of the Brain Marathon on Sunday! – The whole auditorium started to clap claps. A tall man with a big smile brought near of the winner group.

Well done, guys! You did it! I'm so proud of you! – He brought near of Diana. – Mainly of you, Diana. You did a great job!

Thanks, Mr. Bishop. – She answered with proud.

All right, team! Now we did arrive to the final, let's work a lot to win! Here, take this. – He distributed T-shirts for each member of the team. – I want you dress this on the final's day. Until there, take care with these brains!

Okay, Mr. Bishop! – They answered in unison.

Diana went down of the stage in direction to the audience when somebody came to her meeting.

Hey, Di! You were great! Do you want some? – He offered a drink of water.

Oh! Hey, Martin! And… thanks, I always sweat at those competitions… I don't believe you came to see me! – She said surprised.

And why I would not come? – He asked.

I don't know… it's because you usually don't like that competitions… I mean, I thought you thought that boring… - she said.

Are you kidding? This is so cool! –He saw one of the girls of Spring Bridge's team. – Wait just a minute, okay? – He left Diana and managed himself to the girl of the opponent group. – So, how are you doing?... I know you lost, but don't be sad cause I can console you…

You are kidding, aren't you? – She gave a slap on his face.

Ouch!

And stay far of me! – She said angry getting distance of him.

Diana brought near of the boy.

Yeah, I should must to know, don't I, Martin? That was only one more pretext for you get a date… - she said disappointed.

No, no. Come on!... well, that too, but…

Forget, Martin! You don't care if I win or if I lose a competition! You just care for girls who accept to go out with you! – She said angry.

Hey, hold on! That's not true! – He said trying to defend himself.

Yes, it is! You don't know how much this competition is important to me. I never won something like this before! And when I see that my brother is in the audience watching me, I imagine 'wow, he really cares with me!" but no! I'm really fool! He was there just with the pretext to get a date, like ALWAYS! I was only a pawn in the beginning of the chessboard. He wanted a queen, but I was only a stupid pawn! – Her eyes crowded of tears.

Diana… - he took her hands - … I don't play chess.

Oh, forget! – She freed her hands of Martin's ones and ran through the almost desert auditorium, the tears running through her face.

Martin stayed in the same place where she left him.

What did I do? – He said confused.

Martin went upstairs and walked through the gangway in direction to Diana's room. He stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. "toc, toc".

Who is? – The girl asked.

It's me. – He answered.

What do you want? There's no girl who you can go out here! – She said.

Please, Diana, let me come in! – He asked.

The door opened. Martin could see his sister, who was crying. She sat on her bed.

So? – she asked

Can I… sit down? – He asked.

Sure. – She answered, drying the tears.

He sat near to her.

Listen, Diana, I want to apologize for what I said in the auditorium. – He started. – I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I know how much this competition is important to you, and how much means to you win it. And… well, I want you to know that I didn't go there to get dates with girls,… well that too, but mainly to root for you, cause if you're happy… I'm too… so, - he hesitated a little - can you forgive me? – She looked at him for a few seconds.

Sure, Martin. – She smiled.

Thank you. – He said giving the smile in return to her. – So, let's go! Wash this face, dry this tears cause I don't like to see you like this! – He said. – And from now on you got a new trainer. Let's practice till you be perfect!

Hmm, okay. – She said graceless.

All right then, first question: - Martin said taking a book on Diana's desk and changing his voice to a showman's one. – What atomic model roused the idea of atom with electric structure?

Wait, I know that… it was… Thomson's one! Yeah! – She answered.

I'm sorry, but that's wrong! The right answer is Robert Hooke! – He said.

What? – Diana took the book from Martin's hand. – It can't be! Robert Hooke looked at slim slice of cork and created cell term!

Yes, it can be! Cause you missed! – He said with the changed voice.

Oh! Here is! You were reading the answer of the question 2. The answer of the 1 is Thomson, silly! – She said proud.

Uh? – Martin took back the book. – Well, I, I was just testing to see if you were paying attention…

Haha,… I know… - she said smiling.

All right, question number 3… - he said.

And they passed the rest of the morning like this until they go down for lunch.

* * *

I hope you liked this first chapter. As soon as I can, I'll update the story. Plz REVIEW it! 


	2. Chapter 2 The ML's Day

_Hey, guys. Here is chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews and plz, keep on reviewing my story.Enjoy the chapter!_

** _Busy Moments_**

_by P. Buffay_

**Chapter 2: The ML's Day.**

On the next day, Martin went down to the canteen for breakfast when he saw Diana sited near a table.

Hey, Di! – He took a chair and sat next to the girl.

Hey, Martin! – She answered with a smile on her face.

So, are you ready for practice more? – He asked.

Of course! – She said. – I think I'm progressing well!

I agree. – Martin said. – Oh! And I can't wait for our ML's Day this Sunday!

Er…What? – She asked.

The ML's Day, remember? The day when our parents got married and we turned brothers! It's on Sunday! So? What do you think we can do this year? Cause dad and mum will travel so we won't have a family dinner… but we can go out… don't know, I was thinking in go to the movies, or a boat trip, or if you want to choose, feel free, since I chose the most last year… but please choose anything except go to the museum, cause it sucks!... - he stopped to talk when saw Diana's expression. - … what's the matter?

Martin, Sunday is the Marathon's final.

* * *

I'll try to update chapter 3 as soon as I can,I promise. Please, review my story. 


	3. Chapter 3 Busy Moments

**Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 3. I'm really busy, sorry, but assoon I can, I'll update chapter 4. For a while, enjoy this one. Thanks for all the reviews! See ya!**

**_Busy Moments_**

_P. Buffay_

**Chapter 3: Busy Moments.**

But, it will be this Sunday? – Martin asked without understand.

Yes! Didn't you hear when the showman said? – Diana asked.

No. I guess it was when I went to take water for you… - he said. – …but… so?

I don't know…

But you know we always commemorate the ML's Day, I mean, it's a family tradition! – He said.

I know Martin, but you have to understand that I never had a chance like this one! I mean, who knows when I'll get another one like this! – Diana said. – Can't we postpone it?

But Di, we never postponed the ML's Day before! It's an important date to us, isn't it? – He asked.

Yeah, but… listen Martin, it's a day like any other one and…

What do you mean with 'like any other one'? – He interrupted her. – It's the most important day to us! And…

Oh, come on! This is starting to be idiot! Okay, mum married your father. We turned to brothers, but, so what? Can't we postpone it? This can be my only chance! – She said trying to convince the brother.

That's what YOU think, but I disagree! – He stood up. – I don't believe you said that. – He left walking through the canteen when he stopped and turned around. – You know what, Diana? Yesterday, when I hurt your feelings, I passed the whole night mad with myself thinking in how I disappointed you, and to reward you, I stayed making plans to give you the best ML's Day you could want… but I guess you don't really want it, do you?... Oh! And good luck on the big final… I really hope you win it… after all, that's what you actually want, right? – He left the canteen leaving the girl alone.

**Martin's POV:**

Martin came in his room and laid down on bed. " How she could say that? Diana likes the ML's Day… I know she's too happy and exciting with the competition thing and all, but she should not say that! And how about 'mum married your father', if she doesn't know yet, my father is hers too, and her mother is mine too now!... I don't know, but… did she get tired of me? I mean, did she get tired of the jokes I do to her and all?" he looked at the photo with Diana where was written: 'ML's Day/ 1998.' They both were smiling. Martin turned back the look to the roof. "What's going on?"

**Diana's POV: **

Diana came in her room and sat on bed. "Okay, I think I hurt his feelings… I should not say that… thinking better, why did I say that? On what was I thinking? On that stupid competition?... So it means I care with that MORE than with my family? Martin is right to be mad with me! I'm an awful sister... but and now? What will he think? That I don't want to make part of his family anymore? I need to apologize to him… but how?"

Someone knocked on the door.

Came in. – she said.

She saw a blond hair lock. "Martin?" thought.

Hi, Diana! – A boy who was dressing the same clothes of Martin came in.

Marvin! Er… Hi! – She answered surprised and, at the same time, disappointed. – Er…, wha-what are you doing here?

I just came to give you congratulations for the classification in the Brain Marathon's final yesterday… - He said "and he had to remember me of that!" Diana thought.

Oh,… thanks… - she answered sad.

What's up? – Marvin asked when perceived the unhappy expression on Diana's face.

No, nothing… - she lied.

No, Diana, serious! What happened? – He insisted.

Okay… - she breathed deeply – …I had a fight with Martin. – She said.

Seriously? What happened? – He sat on a chair that was next to him.

Okay – the girl started. – Every year, Martin and I celebrate the ML's Day, that was the day when our parents got married. Some years we travel, others we have a family dinner, others we go out… in shot… the question is our ML's Day is on Sunday…

Wait. – He interrupted her. – This Sunday, the Marathon's final day?

Exactly. – She affirmed sad. – and for this reason, I got angry with Martin on breakfast and said I thought the ML's Day was starting to be idiot… - she did a long sigh – so I hurt his feelings and here I am feeling myself a complete idiot! – Her eyes crowded of tears. – I don't want the things between him and me end like this, Marvin, I really don't want! – He held her when she started to cry. – I never hurt his feelings like that before… I don't know if he'll forgive me… He's the only brother I have, not biologically, but even so he is my brother!

Don't worry – he said hugging her – I'm pretty sure he will.

How can you be so sure? I mean, you're an only child, aren't you? – She asked.

Actually,… I wasn't… - he answered.

* * *

Please, review it! 


	4. Chapter 4 When one leaf of my tree falls

**Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is up! Once again, thank you for the reviews! Enjoy.**

**_Busy Moments_**

_P. Buffay_

**Chapter 4: When a leaf of my tree falls.**

What? What do you mean? – She asked leaving of Marvin's arms.

He did a long sigh.

Ten years ago, mum got pregnant.

**Flash Back:**

It was a sunny Friday afternoon, when mum and dad arrived at home telling they would have a baby. When I received the new, I guess I was the happiest boy in the world… cause all my friends had brothers… I was the only one who didn't… Months and months passed away when mum reached the 8th month of pregnant:

So, Marvin, we want you choose your brother's name. – the boy's dad said.

Really? Can I? – The boy asked.

Sure, son.

Okay, so… er… Oh! I already know! He'll call Matthew! - He smiled.

What cute name, darling! – His mother said.

Yeah, it'll be a great couple "Marvin and Matthew". – His dad completed.

Suddenly, mum started to feel contractions. We immediately went to the hospital. I stayed out of the delivery room with dad, when doctor Williams arrived and talked to him.

He was born premature and with a heart problem: his pulmonary artery is too thin. The blood is passing through it too slowly, besides this, if the blood keeps on passing like this, the artery can break up, and he'll have a internal hemorrhage..., we have to operate him right now…

Dad agreed with doctor Williams and followed him. I pulled his shirt before he goes.

What's up, dad? Can I already see my brother?

N-not yet, son. Wait… wait a couple minutes, okay? – He left.

I waited for three hours, when dad appeared tense.

- And now, dad? Can I see him?

Boy's dad breathed tense:

- You… you can't see him today, Marvin, but tomorrow you will.

- But, why not? – The boy asked.

- Son, your brother is,… is sick and we'll have to stay here to take care of him with doctor Williams.

- Oh, like that time I got flu?

- Yes, son, like… - he dried his sweat brow - …like that time… now, go home with your grandpa.

- Okay. – The boy answered.

On the next day, I backed to the hospital and I could see my brother for the first time. He was laid down in a cradle connected to equipments I'd never seen before.

Hi, bro. My name is Marvin and I'm your old brother. I know you're sick but don't worry, dad, mum and Dc. Williams will take care of you. – he said, looking at Matthew - And, look, I brought my favorite toys to you feel better. Grow better soon, bro, for we go home and have fun!

But doctor Williams didn't bring good news…

He doesn't react, doesn't eat right. He is not getting well of the surgery…

And then it was, day after day…

You'll like so much your room, bro. I chose the wall-paper! Oh! I also can teach you how to play basketball and baseball! And…

Er… Marvin, it's better we leave your brother to rest now. – His dad said.

Uh? What? Oh, okay…

And I backed there every day to see him.

Why do you back every day here, boy? – A nurse who was watching Marvin sited on a chair in the waiting room asked.

Oh, that's because my brother was born, but he's sick, so I come here to see him. – The boy answered.

Hmm, I'm pretty sure you'll be a great older brother. – She said.

Really? Thank you! – He said smiling.

One week passed away, but he didn't grow better…

Grow better soon, bro, grow better soon… - the boy was sleeping on a chair in the waiting room.

More days passed away, until in the 10th day…

I'm so sorry, Carl… I did all I could… - dc. Williams was talking to dad.

Dad, why that machine next to my brother is ringing on and on and it has a straight line, if all the days it had lines that went up and down? – Little Marvin asked. – That means he grew better and he can go home to play games with me?

Marvin… son, we need to talk. – His dad said tense.

It was raining a lot and it was too cold in that afternoon…

NO! NO! MY BROTHER IS NOT DEAD! YOU'RE LING! STOP! STOP! – Huge tears fell over of little boy's face. – THAT'S A LIE! A LIE! – He left running through the hospital's gangway.

Marvin, wait! – His dad tried to stop him.

Why, bro? Why did you die? – The boy was crying under the pouring rain. - Why?

I went to my brother's funeral in that sad cloudy morning.

- Please, Marvin.

- I don't want.

- But, son, you didn't eat anything since we arrived. – His mum said.

- I'm not hungry.

- Go, son, you need to eat something! – His dad insisted.

- I don't want! Leave me alone! – The boy ran to the garden. – Why did you die, Matthew? – He looked at the sky. – Why didn't you stay with me?

I went to take a walk through the park.

- Pass, pass for me! – A boy who was playing screamed. – Hey, Marvin! Do you want to play with my little brother and me?

- No, Robert, not today…

- Okay, but you don't know what you're losing! – The boy flung the ball. – Score!

- Oh, you're the best, bro! Hey, Marvin, did you know my brother is the best? I'm so luck he's my brother, aren't I?

- Uh-huh… - Marvin answered sad.

I backed home and laid down on the grass. It was a cold and little cloudy afternoon.

- Why did you die, Matthew? Why did you leave me? Why?...

**End of the Flash Back.**

I… I didn't know that, Marvin. – Diana said crying. – I'm… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…. I don't know what to say…

No, no… please… - he said. She hugged him. – So, you'll apologize to him, right?

Yes. – She dried the tears. – And I'll do this now. – She stood up, when Marvin's U-watch ringed.

The Center. – They said.

And Martin? – Marvin asked.

He is probably already there. – Diana answered. – Let's go!

* * *

Now, please, review my story! (Chapter 5 is coming soon!) 


	5. Chapter 5 Can you forgive me?

_Hey everyone! Sorry if I didn't update the story soon... I was too busy_! But, here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

_Busy Moments_

_by P Buffay_

**Chapter 5: Can you forgive me?**

They passed in the scanner and came in m.o.m.'s office where she, Martin and Billy were.

But, but what does this guy is doing here? – Martin asked.

M.o.m. called him too! – Diana answered.

Oh! Now you'll get that FOOL'S back…- Martin said.

MARVIN IS NOT A FOOL! – Diana replied.

Okay, I'm getting tired of this... – m.o.m. interrupted them. – Well, today, you'll go to a big house in Montreal, where a ghost is free. You must go there and catch him.

Okay, m.o.m.! – Marvin said.

Okay, bootlicker, you can stop now… - Martin said.

Now, go. – m.o.m. said serious. Billy opened a portal and they passed through it.

Okay, guys. Let's separate ourselves. Martin, you and Diana look in the library, in the kitchen and in the living room. I'll look in the bedrooms and in the bathrooms. We'll meet ourselves here from here to 2 hours, okay? Any questions? – Marvin explained.

Er… yes, I have one… - Martin said. – since WHEN you say to us what we have to do? Tci, man, I'm a professional agent, not like an amateur like you are, but okay…

Right… - Marvin stayed calm. - …if you be in danger, scream, right? – he said.

All right, Marvin. You too. – Diana answered.

No, you don't need to scream, okay Marvin? – Martin mocked. Doesn't caring for him, the boy said to Diana in a low voice:

Apologize to him, okay?

Okay! – She said.

You'll stay telling secrets to each other? – Martin asked. – Let's go!

Then, they separated their selves.

So… let me see: nothing here… - Martin looked behind the old curtain of the living room.

Martin… - Diana started.

NOTHING here… - he interrupted her looking behind a door.

Okay, listen… - the girl started again.

…AND nothing here. Yeah, I think he isn't in this room… - he interrupted her again. – But he's here in some place!... Do you have any idea of where he can be? – He asked.

Hmm,… maybe in the kitchen. – She answered.

In the library! – He said. – Why didn't I think in that before? Poltergeists love libraries!

Okay, so… - Diana said sad – …let's go…

But they looked at whole library and didn't find anything.

Okay, he wasn't there… - Martin said. They were walking back to the living room when Martin stopped. – I saw something! Stay here, I back soon. – He ran to the kitchen.

Wait, Martin! – She said.

Don't worry! If you see something, scream! – He said. He disappeared through the dark gangway.

She stayed stopped for a few seconds when an aspect passed behind her.

Ah! Martin, are you? – She frightened herself. – Come on, Martin! If this is one of your jokes, I swear I… - she turned around. She saw something getting close of her. It had a horrible appearance and floated in the air.

Aaaaahhhh! – Diana screamed. Martin ran back and bumped with Marvin in the gangway.

Where's Diana? – He asked.

She's probably in dangerous, let's go!

Both ran in direction of the living room when they saw Diana in front of a ghost. "U-watch actived: I-Cutter selected.

Stay far of her! – Marvin moved against the ghost.

No, Marvin! He's a GHOST! – Martin screamed. Marvin passed through the ghost who didn't feel anything. This one moved against Diana.

DON'T BRING NEAR OF MY SISTER! – Martin jumped in front of the ghost fixing his hands. – Now, Marvin! – Martin threw a match box to him. The boy stroke one and threw it on the ghost. He started to melt. He tried to pull Diana with his claws. – Diana! – Martin pushed his sister to a corner, but the claws cut his hand.

Aaahh! – The boy screamed and fell on the ground. – fix him, Marvin! "U-watch actived: virtual net selected" (I forgot the name of it) Marvin fixed him.

And you stay there. – He said.

Diana stood up and ran to her brother.

You didn't need to do that! – She said pulling a handkerchief of her pocket and drying the blood of Martin's blooded hand.

Sure, I needed, ouch!... after all, ouch!… you're… you're my sister… and you're the only one I have…. – He said groaning. - And even if you don't want to be my sister anymore, ouch!... I'll always protect, love and be by your side, Di… – He said. Diana's eyes crowded of tears. They looked each other when she started:

Listen, Martin, I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't want to say that. It's obvious I care with our day… I don't know what I was thinking in that moment… can you… forgive me? – The girl asked. He looked at her:

I don't know… - he said.

I understand… - Diana said sad. - … you have all the reasons to be mad with me, I…

No! – Martin said. – I don't know how we didn't make plans yet for Monday, our ML's Day! – He completed.

Oh, I love you! – She held him. – Thank you, Martin, thank YOU! I swear I will NEVER say that things again, I…

No, no. That's not the Ml's Day spirit! – He interrupted her.

Yes, you're right! – She said opening a smile.

M.o.m. appeared.

- Good job, team! – She said. – So, let me guess: file 102/409?

- Exactly. – Martin and Marvin said together.

- What? – Diana asked.

- The old Mr. Bild… immune to all, except of fire. – Martin said proud.

- Yeah, he told me after the last mission we had togheter… – Marvin explained.

- So, you talked to each other? – Diana asked surprised.

- Yeah, well, he challenged me asking if I knew something about ghosts, so… - Martin said.

- Yeah, I know… - Diana said. – …finally, you became FRIENDS!

- WHAT? – Martin said. – NEVER!

- Oh, come on, bud! – Marvin said.

- What? Don't call me like that! I am not your 'bud'!

- Haha…I think it's better we back to home. – m.o.m. said smiling.

* * *

Sorry about any misspelling and please, review my story!

* * *


End file.
